


回声

by IzoAWP01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzoAWP01/pseuds/IzoAWP01
Summary: 本以为自己是Beta的日向翔阳在春高乌野打稻荷崎的时候因为某种刺激分化成了Omega。因为非正常原因，日向翔阳没能正常进入发情期，也并没有产生或对信息素产生反应，而进入一种持续发烧状态的假性发情。在乌野对阵鸥台的时候，日向翔阳倒下了。为了隐瞒自己的第二性别，重返排球赛场，日向没有告诉大家自己分化了，而是不告而别，只身一人飞往巴西里约热内卢治疗自己的疾病。知道日向的去向的只有他的好友研磨，但这个秘密被在春高对日向翔阳一见钟情的Alpha宫侑撞破了…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, 侑日
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向，连接原作剧情第364话结尾

四周都是潮湿粘腻的空气，比大脑更先动起来的是日向那双早已酸胀的双腿，“嘭！”高速的排球被巧妙的卸掉了它的全部武装，向天空飞去。 

“ONE TOUCH！！！”日向的眼睛被聚光灯晃了一下，双臂后知后觉传来阵阵酥麻，他听到排球砸向地面的巨响，看台上嘈杂的人声被无数倍放大，似乎要冲破整座体育馆。扣杀得分的田中从拦网下冲过来：“YOYO！接的漂亮！”跪在地上的日向终于如释重负地笑出来，将手伸向了试图拉他起来的田中。 

但是他抓空了，左手重重按在地上。 

嘈杂的会场突然安静下来，天台上的宫侑从护栏上支起身子，赛场那个橘红色的身影尝试了好几次才终于扶着队友的手臂站起来，然后突然向后倒去。那个小小的身体轻飘飘地坠落，像一片羽毛。 

“日向！！！” 

观众席里有母猪女生尖叫的声音，医护人员抬着担架从场外冲进来，赛场内一片混乱。宫侑看着那个橙红色的昏迷身影被迅速抬出会场，眉头跟着皱起来。乌野换上一个光头，输比赛只是时间问题。 

“咱们稻荷崎，‘猫猫’，还有‘海鸥’，三只队伍轮番上阵，才总算打败了小翔阳啊。”听到解说员通知日向只是发烧了，人并无大碍，宫侑打了个哈欠，顿时对整场比赛失去了兴趣。“我回去了。” 

3月，宫侑和宫治顺利升上三年级，稻荷崎排球部也迎来一批新的社员。生活似乎又变成家、教室、体育馆三点一线，排球训练的日子重复得有些枯燥和沉重，一旦爱好变成一种例行任务，哪怕不表现在明面上，人们也多少会对其产生少许的负面情绪。往年他也会跟着宫治在回家抱怨两句，今年却不觉得这一成不变的日子难过。宫侑喜欢排球，作为家里唯一的Alpha，宫侑有着天生的控制欲和胜负心，他乐于在球场上做指挥塔，将那群“怪兽”全部变成自己的棋子。但他也不得不承认，今年自己在“打进IH”的目标里加上了一点点私心。但是正当他在朝着前方大步狂奔的时候，宫治却停下来了。他说：“我不想再继续打排球了。” 

“你什么意思？” 

“……我其实，早就想好要从事跟‘吃’有关的工作。” 

宫侑接受不了来自自己弟弟的背叛，但也隐约知道宫治对排球的爱并不像自己这么狂热。 

“而且，”宫治顿了一下：“你其实是更想给乌野那个选手托球的吧。” 

“你又知道了？你他妈又不是我肚子里的屎。宫侑翻了个白眼，跳起来给了宫治结结实实一拳。 

“侑你的确对很多攻手展现过兴趣，但最想要的还是日向翔阳吧。”宫治躲过他的拳头，直视他的眼睛，笃定道：“我就是知道。” 

除了排球，宫治很少看见宫侑对什么东西产生过狂热的痴迷，他女朋友换得很快，对人际关系也毫不上心，但自从春高与那个乌野的十号打过一场后，宫侑甚至都不再在回家路上抱怨教练拉练强度的丧心病狂了。 

“我并不觉得只有把排球打下去才算是‘成功者’，也不觉得我放弃排球从商是不务正业。这次我也并不愿意和你走一样的路”说到这里，宫治整个面部表情变得有些扭曲：“而且我们都复制粘贴快20年了，我真的很讨厌老妈给我俩买一式两份的同款……” 

尽管宫侑知道他说得有道理，但他还是和自家弟弟冷战了整整两天。 

12月，宫侑参加国家青年队强化合宿的时候，受到宫治的怂恿，特意向乌野那个二传手问了日向的电话号码。 

影山盯着宫侑的脸看了好长一会儿，说：“他不在乌野打了。” 

“诶？”那年稻荷崎没能在IH上遇见乌野，听人说乌野爆冷倒在了宫城四分之一决赛，宫侑却从未没往“日向离队”这方面想过。那个孩子，是因为喜欢“小巨人”才慕名去的乌野吧，而且，虽然很不愿承认，但他和影山的“怪人速攻”组合也正在日趋成熟。更重要的是，宫侑不认为除了他和影山，还有几个二传手有托出日向想要的球的实力。 

“电话我倒是能要到。”影山想了想，改口：“家里的电话。” 

日向的手机号已经注销，但在乌野的学生档案库里还收录着日向家的联系方式。影山说，春高对鸥台那场比赛，是日向在乌野打的最后一场比赛，据他家里人说，日向是离开宫城去别的城市求学了，但日向家对翔阳转去了哪所高校三缄其口。谷地同学还专程跑过几次日向家，但一无所获。6月中旬的时候，日向有从东京给乌野众人送过一封手写贺卡，否则田中前辈和西谷前辈还会持续妄想他已经被人暗杀在了哪个不知名小巷。 

// 

巴西，里约热内卢。 

“你好，你的外卖！”自行车上的人操着一口蹩脚的葡萄牙语，鸭舌帽下翘起一点点黄橙橙的短发。已经接近傍晚，烈日却仍然毫无保留地释放他的热量，柏油路上碾过一阵又一阵的热浪。日向在这里不过几个月，已经黑了三个色号。防晒霜的作用在巴西的艳阳下显得微乎其微，他刚开始还走个流程好歹涂一些，后来自己都觉得是在浪费钱，索性作罢。日向送掉最后一份订单，把自行车还回店里，沿着弗拉明戈海滩慢跑回公寓，灿烂的夕阳将整个海岸涂成金色，沙滩上的。他的室友最近交了男友，晚上几乎不在家，日向在门廊里脱掉早已湿透的T恤短裤，顺手扔进边上的脏衣篓，光着脚丫进了浴室。 

热水从头顶浇下时，日向觉得自己的每个毛孔都在叫嚣着呼吸。他低着头，双手撑在墙壁上，闭着眼睛休息了一会儿。水溅在后颈上有点痒，他用手去挠，才发现自己没撕贴片。肉色的抑制贴片看起来和治跌打损伤的狗皮膏药没什么区别，却可以极大程度的缓解自己低热时期的不适。他揭下那块小小的药贴，露出粉红色的后颈。 

一年前在日本春高乌野对阵鸥台的比赛上，16岁的日向翔阳毫无征兆地分化成了Omega。打稻荷崎时他的后颈曾经短暂地刺痛过，但他当时并没有在意，直到倒下那个时候他才知道自己发烧了。除了发烧以及腺体的阵痛，日向没有信息素也不能闻到别人的信息素味道，如果不是他低烧不退将近两个星期被妈妈拉去东京的大医院做了系统检查，可能所有人都会认为这只是一次普通的感冒而已。 

医生说，他分化比普通人晚了三四年，甚至没有真正进入发情期，只是一直维持在一种持续低热的“假性发情”状态，这对他身体消耗很大，抑制剂对他也只能起到短期的缓解作用，难以根除。但相比起自己迟来的分化，日向更想知道的是自己还有没有可能再次登上排球的赛场。相比起Alpha，和Beta，Omega性别的竞技体育显得更为艰难，每个国家都只有很少一部分项目会设立Omega独立赛事，甚至对现场观众都具有严格要求。Omega运动员，更是不仅需要打破身体素质的限制，更需要对信息素拥有良好的控制力，而现在的日向明显做不到这一点。 

母亲坐在一边小声抽噎，日向第一次觉得自己喘不上气，他才16岁，他的排球生涯才刚刚开始，就凭一张薄薄的诊断书宣判了他梦想的死刑。 

“妈妈，我要出国治病，就算以后我只能打Omega赛事，我也不想放弃排球……”他听到自己的声音发颤，但他必须完整地讲出他的要求。 

一个月之后，日向登上了去往里约热内卢的飞机。 

他没有告诉乌野的队友，自从他分化后他就不再去学校了，他不想告诉他们自己是一个Omega，他心里仍带有些许“自己就算隐藏性别都要回到日本打排球”的信念，退学手续是父母出面帮忙办理的，唯一知道自己的去向的只有音驹的研磨，他们用一个游戏的社交系统进行日常联络。 

日向擦干他的头发，从浴室里走出来，换上干净的衣服，在冰箱里拿了一包营养剂叼在嘴里，开始准备晚餐。他和室友合租的这套小公寓面积不大，却有一个五脏俱全的开放式厨房，为了在有限的经济条件下不被饿死，日向开始学着自己做饭吃，经过最初几个星期的失败尝试，现在他的便当已经能做得有模有样了，时间不太紧的时候，他甚至会帮室友佩罗德也备一份。 

餐桌另一边的随身药盒里装着他每餐需要服用的药，他吃完饭，将盘子扔进水槽，动作很快的就水咽掉那堆花花绿绿的药片，往脖子上贴新的抑制贴片，背上随身的运动行囊冲出家门。 

目的地在两个街区外的体育馆，那是巴西Omega排球队的训练基地，他通常步行前往。 

日向的病并未被根治，他仍然没有办法进入正常发情期，假性发情代替发情期在固定时期出现，会让他有些低热和不舒服，通常用抑制贴片进行缓解。但大多数时间，日向可以像一个正常的beta一样，不受信息素的影响。 

他从巷子口钻进去，那条路通向体育馆的侧门。 

“Hinata！”有人在远处叫他：“快点，你迟到了。” 

// 

“翔阳今晚训练估计很晚才会回电话，不用担心，他最近状态还不……”他边走边安慰跟出来的日向妈妈，直到他抬眼，看到门口站着一个人。 

所以这是什么情况？ 

宫侑盯着从日向家走出来的研磨，皱着眉拦住了他的去路……

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> 侑日only

“孤爪君留下来吃午饭吧！”日向妈妈追出来。

“谢谢伯母，不用麻烦了，我买了中午的车票。”他拿起一边的雨伞。

日向妈妈显得很不好意思，这个孩子每隔一段时间都会特地从东京赶过来关照她，说是被翔阳这么托付了。她递出包裹好的便当盒，对研磨说：“我做了一点点路上可以吃的饭团，请收下吧，不吃饭怎么行。”

便当布上的小鸭子显得滑稽又可爱，研磨难以拒绝，只好道谢着收下：“翔阳最近的训练改到了晚上，估计很晚才会回电话，不用担心……”他打开门，看到一个人撑着伞站在外面。

研磨认识他。他记得那头漂亮的金发，属于兵库稻荷崎著名的二传手宫侑。

豆大的雨点在伞面砸出噼里啪啦的声音，两人看到对方的时候都心中一愣，日向妈妈从身后投来询问的目光，研磨觉得这不是说话的地方：“我们去外面吧，路口有个小便利店。” 

宫侑有一瞬间觉得自己大概是疯了，为了一个只有一面之缘的后辈投入了过量的关注。但他忘不了那头红澄澄的短发，看上去毛茸茸的手感很好，当微笑在那个孩子脸上浮现时，整个世界都应该为他让路。只有宫侑自己知道，决胜局赛点那颗排球，不是砸向了地面，而是砸进了自己心中最柔软的位置，如果说那场比赛是他们最后一次见面，

他不愿意。

春高结束后，宫侑顺利收到好几个顶级职业排球俱乐部抛来的橄榄枝，但在自己决定去向以前，他鬼使神差的抽了一天时间去往遥远的宫城。坐一个小时电车，再换乘公交翻过一座山头，宫侑从不知道为了去乌野，那个小家伙每天需要在上学路上花费这么多时间，所以他更不能理解日向转学的决定。

“你是问翔阳吗？”研磨站在自动贩售机里面纠结了一会儿，买了一盒巧克力牛奶。

宫侑捏着罐装咖啡：“我只是想知道他现在读哪所学校。”

“嗯…他不在日本了。”，雨滴在路边的水坑砸出阵阵涟漪，研磨想了一下，隐藏了日向分化的事实，说到：“他出国留学了。”

大概不会回来了。这句话，研磨并没有告诉他。 

// 

在巴西的日子算不上很好过，最开始的几个月，日向都是在医院度过的，除了药物不耐受带来的痛苦，昂贵的医药费更是几乎花光了他从家里带来的所有积蓄。在长达半年的复建中，他只能一边打工赚钱一边恢复训练，语言不通，文化区别，在异国他乡钱包被偷……更大的困扰是他意识到自己和以前不同了，不仅来自于他的病情，更来自于显而易见的性别差异。

这些事无时无刻不在折磨着他，他每天都想回到日本，却又害怕回到日本面对他过去的同伴，他带着这种矛盾的思想拼命的向前奔跑，不敢停下来。

为了隐瞒自己的性别，他不能登上正式的Omega赛事，仅仅只作为队伍名单上无法出现的“黑户”加入日常训练，两年后，他退出了巴西Omega排球队，转向性别要求宽松的沙滩排球的学习。和那些高大的，充满力量的Alpha选手站在同一比赛场地上对抗时，日向常常有一种他还在乌野的错觉。 

2018年10月，日向回到日本。他的病情已经趋向稳定，也不曾出现被信息素所困扰的情况，只要按时吃药，定期复查，他可以像一个正常Beta一样生活。同年年底，他报名参加了MSBY的新人选拔赛。 

// 

明暗走近了才发现更衣室里还有一个人——坐在角落的凳子上，浑身散发着“我枯萎了”的死尸气息。

“喂，那家伙什么情况？”

“毕竟昨天在粉感上表演的段子彻底冷场了嘛~”奥利弗凑到他面前小声道。

“拜托，他怎么还在纠结那个啊？！”

“关键是，”奥利弗听到门外激昂的叫声：“同时还要忍受风头全部被那家伙抢走的痛苦……”

话音未落，木兔冲了进来。“HEY!HEY!HEY!!”他抓住那具死尸的肩膀疯狂摇晃：“小侑侑！你还好吗！！”

宫侑捏着拳头一脸痛苦地叫他离自己远点。

木兔躲过了他的攻击，冲他大叫：“我可是好到爆啊！！！”

原本宁静祥和的更衣室被瞬间两人搅得天翻地覆，明暗有那么一刻觉得自己不是在做队长而是托儿所老师，他走过去，送了两个“大龄儿童”一人一个清脆的暴栗：“我说，今天是选拔赛你们两个给我收、敛、一、点！！” 

但宫侑确实没想到能在这里再看到他。

木兔双手高举，第一个冲了过去：“徒——弟——弟！！”

“木兔前辈！！！”那个橙红色的小身影跳了起来，和木兔击了个响亮的掌。

“你怎么不早说是来黑狼选拔啊！”

“反正马上就见到了！想给你一个惊喜啊！”他看起来长高了，剪短了头发，皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，连声音也显得有些陌生，宫侑定在原地，才发现日向回国后已经和大家恢复联系，只有自己不知道。那个小个子蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，眼睛里仿佛乘着一轮太阳：“好久不见宫前辈！我是日向翔阳，你还记得我吗？！”

宫侑笑了一下，也对，“我记得你。”他听到自己从嗓子眼发出的声音：

“好久不见，小乌鸦。” 

毕竟自己还只是与他只有一面之缘的，陌生人而已。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个“还”就用得很精髓;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> 侑日only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 排球知识是我瞎比比的，随便看看。

场面有点微妙地尴尬。

“啊，都到了啊……”教练萨姆森拿着计分板从侧门进来，打破了这个僵局。他拍拍手示意大家集中：“虽然打比赛都是冲着要赢的目标去的，但选拔队员的标准可不是简单的得分多哦，请一定注意这一点。好了，那我们就不要废话了，尽快开始吧。”

选拔赛每队由一名选拔成员和两名正式队员组成，进行3V3对抗，分组是抽签决定的，打开签条的宫侑觉得今天自己是瘟神附体：“我的排球生涯就在今天结束吧。”

“小——侑——侑！！一定是特别的缘分让我们走到了一起，还有你也要加油啊，新人君~”木兔将新人的背拍得啪啪作响，揽着宫侑的肩膀，转过头对日向说：“你倒霉了，我可是不会手下留情的哦！徒弟！”

“哦！我们也是！”日向在原地跳了几下，兴奋地做着准备运动，他太久没与这些人站上同一赛场了，连空气中的撒隆巴斯喷雾剂味道都让他有些飘飘然。

“你可别拖我们后腿，矮子。”佐久早边摘口罩边说。

“混蛋阿臣！现在就来报春高预选之仇吧*。”木兔的声音从背后传来。

“都多久之前的事情了你为什么还记得啊？！”Sion无奈地摇头，他和日向击了一掌：“听说你是木兔的徒弟，好好打。”

比赛，开始了。

对面有木兔前辈，扣杀肯定很难对付，那个新人不知道打什么位置，但一看就是力量型，长得也高，如果被拦网也很麻烦。相较的话，有自由人的我们这边是防守力更强的组合，我看过佐久早前辈的录像，他什么位置都能打得好，我和他能交替做二传。不过，日向舔舔嘴唇，眼睛死死盯住宫侑手上那颗球，如何从宫前辈手上拦住发球这一分才是目前最需要关心的，乌养教练说过他发球的规律……球被高高抛起，日向数着他的脚步，右边有稳定的自由人犬鸣前辈，他不会发到那边，佐久早桑站位靠前，所以这个球：“啪！”

一定是冲着我来的！

球晃晃悠悠地飞过了拦网，“上手上手”日向默念着，身体先他一步做出反应，他双手高举，跳飘球在他指尖轻轻停留了一下，却从他头顶跃过，落在他身后。

木兔队先拿下一分。

“抱歉抱歉，打沙排打顺手了，下意识挪了半步。”

“这球换我来也没百分百的信心能接到吧，宫侑的发球，比起高中可厉害了不止一点点呢。”Sion笑着安慰他：“Don't mind，下一球下一球！”

今天的发球状态似乎很好，连空气中似乎都洋溢着快乐的味道。宫侑锁定对面那个橙黄色头发的少年，原来他是去练沙排了吗？

他将球抛起，做了一个简单的助跑，跳发！

球飞过去的时候，那个小小的身影突然闯入他的视野，跑动的画面像是慢镜头一般从宫侑的眼前划过，他听到了触球的声音，如同烟花在他的大脑中热烈地绽放。

“ONE TOUCH！！”球被佐久早重重的扣杀过来，宫侑甚至忘记了反应。

他听到自己的心说：“我完了。”

拦网对面的日向笑得单纯而灿烂。

//

四月的日本尚未褪去春的寒意，体育馆内却一副热火朝天的盛况，日向突破了木兔和宫侑的拦网，从侧边打出一颗压线球。周围的空气在沸腾，双方的比分一直咬的很死，眼看就要进入对方赛点，佐久早扫了一眼身边临时队友，尽管他不觉得再往队伍里加一个意识过剩的单细胞生物对自己的生存环境有任何帮助，但他也不得不承认，日向打得很好，不仅源自他与生俱来的优秀球感和永不满足的求胜心，长时间的沙排练习明显磨砺了他的技术和心智，和高一那年春高录像里完全不一样。佐久早犹豫了一下：“哎，矮子……”

“？”

“要试试打‘那个’吗？”

日向先是愣半秒，突然意识到他讲的是什么，热腾腾的目光投射过来：“可以吗？！”

“你别这么看我，有点恶心……”佐久早躲开他的目光：“我也没试过，如果你能打到的话。”

“尽管托给我吧佐久早前辈，我来配合你！！”日向双手握拳，信誓旦旦地说。

佐久早感受到现在日向身上那种令人不快、让人发憷的饥饿感正在一点点地具象化，融进了那双眼睛：“都叫你别这盯着我看了，满身都是汗，好热，离我远点……”

Sion惊险地救起木兔和对面新人发动的二次进攻，佐久早用余光撇了一眼对面的站位，耳边已经响起呼啸的风声，赛点局，有些冒险，但这确实是最好的时机了，他手指微曲，将球轻轻推了出去。尽管抓住了难得的机会，佐久早还是没能托出日向想要的那种球——虽然他已经知道这“小兔子”很能跳，那个打点对日向来说还是显而易见的偏高了。但是当球飞到拦网上方的时候，他发现日向已经等在那里了——那小子比五年前跳得更高。就算佐久早已在春高见识过这种打法*，当自己身临其境的时候仍然会有一瞬间的心悸。

真令人不爽。

想象中的扣杀并没能如愿，球被砸回了自家场地，一切都发生在电光火石之间，瞬间做出鱼跃动作的Sion仍旧慢了一步。

粘腻的空气中，日向听到宫侑欠揍的声音说：“起跳的时候，可别偷懒啊，小翔阳~”他抬起头，撞上宫侑一双似笑非笑的眼睛。

Sion队以22:25负于木兔队。

木兔揽过佐久早的肩膀：“你还真敢来啊阿臣！”

“放手，你想死吗傻逼？”佐久早拨开自己身上湿哒哒的手臂，咬牙切齿的吐出几个脏字。

站在计分板前的教练萨姆森鼓着掌走过来：“精彩的对决！我们会好好参考这次比赛和你们的各项数据，星期五我们会在官网公布结果，也会单独给你们发送邮件，记得查收。”队长明暗将水和毛巾分给他们：“今天大家都辛苦了，先回去休息吧。黑狼队的各位留下来，到录像室开个小会。”

钻进浴室的时候，日向后知后觉的感到后颈有点发烫。抑制贴片被汗水浸透，已经翘起一个角，黏在身上很不舒服，他轻轻的撕下来，周身立即洋溢起快乐的气息。他打开水龙头，就着尚未升温的凉水怼着脖子冲了三分钟。每天只有这个时候他的神经才能短暂的放松一下，抑制贴片控制住了他紊乱的身体反应，也给他带来无法避免的压抑感，医生曾给他建议让他找一个稳定的Alpha性伴侣，但试图在排球事业上振翅高飞的日向又怎么可能会答应做一只以生育为主要人生目标的笼中鸟？

所以日向觉得维持现状挺好的，一切都在可控制的范围内。他关掉水龙头，用浴巾胡乱揉了揉头发，大步走了出去。他在浴室里多耽搁了一些时间，出来时另一个新人大概已经先离开了，日向打开自己的收纳柜，才反应过来他随身的背包被他扔到球场的角落里了，那里面装着替换的抑制贴片，应急喷雾以及阻断药，即使他的状态已经维持稳定很久了，需要与Alpha长时间共处密闭空间，日向却不得不谨慎。果然，他已经察觉到自己的体温有些异常。

排球场里一个人都没有，他顺利的在角落找到他遗落的物品，他刚想松口气，就听到背后有人问：“你怎么还在这儿？”日向转过身，发现宫侑倚着墙壁抱臂盯着他。他是第一次看到宫侑穿常服，就算自己不是一个标准的颜控，日向也不得不承认宫侑长得很帅，穿私服的宫侑浑身透露着一种独特的慵懒气息，他竟然觉得有点性感。

“我，我来拿东西。”日向举起自己手里的背包——那是小夏小时候背的，质量很好，被他带着去了巴西，又带回国。本来觉得自己这么大的人了用着卡通图案的幼儿包显得很幼稚，但日向用久了又很有感情，他很恋旧，便一直没有换掉。不知道出于什么原因，日向第一次觉得拿着这个包的自己傻气直冲云霄，他试着转移话题：“宫前辈怎么还不走。”

“啊……今天我清场。”他把手掌立起来，食指上面挂着体育馆的钥匙，他向日向伸出手：“前门锁掉了，我带你走侧门，包给我。”宫侑皱了皱鼻子，突然间又闻到了那种奇怪的味道——那味道很不好形容，清爽中透着一点点甜，像是冬日清晨被阳光晒得暖暖的被子上发出来的。

然后他看到日向睁大双眼僵在了原地，手里的包已经掉到了地上。

“怎么了？”宫侑试图走上前去。

“别过来！”日向举起手呵止了他，甚至忘记加敬称：“你出去！”

宫侑能看到他面前的男孩肩膀突然止不住的颤抖，日向抱住自己，随即一屁股坐在地上，大颗大颗的眼泪控制不住地涌出眼眶。

日向翔阳，22岁，在他的（还未定下的）新队友宫侑，一个Alpha面前，第一次发情了。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO  
> 侑日only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都说了他是正人君子了

宫侑没告诉他的是，自己留下来清场，是因为他差点和人在录像室里打起来。

20分钟前，黑狼队员们围坐在录像室内，标准规格的座位对这群长手长脚的选手面前来说有些施展不开，大屏幕上显示着刚刚结束的比赛画面，萨姆森拿着一支激光笔，在关键处暂停：“这里。”他将红点对准那个橙色头发的小不点儿：“漂亮的集中进攻，虽然我一开始就认为在我们这支本就跳脱的队伍里再加入一个不稳定因素不是一个好主意……”他看向木兔：“不过他的攻击要比我想象中稳定得多，心态也很积极，很敢打。”

木兔身后一凉，冲邻座的宫侑小声道：“我怎么感觉他在内涵我……”

“闭嘴。”宫侑连吐槽他的心情都没有，整个人散发着一股低气压。他的生气仿佛抽离了身体跟着日向消失不见，宫侑将外套的拉链拉到顶，靠在椅背上咀嚼五分钟前的那番对话。 

“……那日向君呢，队友先各自讲讲你们的感受吧。”

Sion对他的临时队友赞不绝口：“拦网可能因为身高受限，不够突出。但他的后排防守颇有技巧，如果我们能练习一段时间，应该会配合的更好。”

“他很强。”佐久早说：“日向翔阳是那种会让人有愿意主动喂球给他这种冲动的攻手，弹跳力，体力和速度都很出色，如果我的队友是他，那我不反对，对我们的攻击很有利。”

萨姆森眼前一亮：“所以那个让人眼前一亮的快攻不是误打误撞……真精彩！”

“是我失误了，本来能扣过去的。”他看了一眼宫侑：“但那个速度宫侑能拦下来我也没想到。”

“毕竟小侑侑高中就见识过了嘛，影日组合的怪人快攻，这可是乌野当年初见必杀的绝技之一！”木兔一提起当年的故事就如同打了鸡血一样兴奋：“你不还在赛场上和宫治复制过吗？”

宫侑听着他们一项一项的列出日向的优点，快乐的氛围却与自己格格不入，他只觉得肚子里憋着一股无名火，随着会议的进行顺着食道一路燎到了嗓子眼儿。凭什么连佐久早都能给他喂球，而自己只能挤在这个小会议室里，听着那群人炫耀，凭什么？影山，木兔，现在又来一个佐久早…… 

于是带着满身的负面情绪，会议结束的时候，起身的宫侑撞倒了旁边的椅子，倒下的椅背差点砸到走过去的佐久早的脚：“你发什么疯？”

“傻逼你走不走？”

佐久早上下打量了他一眼，说到：“你是整个黑狼队的二传，我个人的建议是尽量不要对‘特定某一位选手’投入过度关注。”

“你什么意思？”宫侑瞪他，脏话已经涌向了舌尖。

“你现在看起来就像是被人抢走了自己心爱的玩……具。”佐久早被推得一个踉跄，但预料中的拳头并没有落下来。

“宫侑。”萨姆森皱着眉头，眼里是少见的严肃，他声音不大，所有人却都立刻停下了动作，整个录像室里一片寂静。木兔赶紧上前去把两人拉开，明暗也明显面色不善：“体育馆钥匙在哪儿？”Sion默默地举起手。

“给他。”明暗扶起地上的椅子，对宫侑说：“这两周你负责打扫卫生，有问题没有？”

“……没有。”宫侑低着头回答，他知道明暗是在救他——如果自己不应下来，换来的可能就是停训两周的处罚了。

“记得锁门。”明暗拍拍他的肩膀，带着众人走了出去。

等所有的队员都走光了，宫侑才坐下来双手掩面。佐久早说的一堆屁话，日向翔阳才不是什么能被人所随意操纵的“玩具”，

也从来都不属于自己。

宫侑趴在桌子上，赛场上的画面像走马灯一般从他眼前略过，五年过去了，宫侑发现自己仍然不想放弃对日向翔阳的过度关注。“心……爱吗？”宫侑张开双手，那算喜欢吗？宫侑不是没有谈过恋爱，但Alpha的性别优势总是赋予他主导着一切的权利，没有任何一次感情经历让他体验到这种被人牵着鼻子走的感觉。他站起身，从杂物间拿出扫把，决定把纷乱的情绪暂时搁置。

//

但突发情况来得比理清楚这段关系的想法更早。

宫侑怎么也没有想到刚刚把自己思绪搅得天翻地覆的人，竟然分化成了一个Omega——他清楚地记得日向的个人简介栏里写着“第二性别：Beta.”的字样。虽然没有明确说明，但宫侑知道日向大概率已经通过了黑狼的选拔，但如果他是Omega，无论日向是不是刻意隐藏的，那都意味着他不能和自己站在同一赛场上……

作为一个信息素级别不低的Alpha，宫侑只花了几秒就从震惊和过度探究的思绪中脱离出来，理智占据了绝对的上风。他转身跑出球场，从更衣室拿出一条干净的长浴巾，将日向从头到脚包裹起来：“你不能待在这儿。”

宫侑捡起他的包，蹲下来与他平视：“看着我，知道我是谁吗？”

日向点点头，张嘴时还带着哭腔：“宫前辈……”

“我需要送你回家。”

“包，包里有抑制贴片和药……”日向裹紧了身上的浴巾，声音颤抖着说。

宫侑手忙脚乱的伺候人贴好贴片把药服下，然后蹲到离他几米远的位置。等到日向颤抖的幅度渐渐变小，他才看了一眼手机：“马上要关门了，”宫侑问他：“你还能自己站起来走吗？”他看着日向用手在背后撑着尝试了几下都跌坐下去，宫侑叹了口气，走过来将他捞起来：“抱歉。”

日向乖巧的窝在宫侑怀里，像一只卸去所有爪牙的小兽，他真的很轻，宫侑能感受到他身上清爽的甜香味，但更无法忽视的是日向控制不住的抖动，日向小声嘟囔出一个地址，宫侑将他扔进后座系好安全带，在导航里输入了这个地名。

宫侑的车是去年买的，秉承着宫治有的东西（为了运货买的小型皮卡）我必不能输的心态，从考驾照到提车宫侑都像是用的火箭速度，后来这辆商务车几乎变成了黑狼队的公共财产，团建必备，气的宫侑叫他们平摊油费。他从后视镜里看了一眼座位上蜷成一团的人，用力踩了一脚油门，加速向前开去。 

虽然才住进来没几天，但小小的单身公寓被整理得很干净，到处都有日向的使用痕迹，阳台上甚至还养了一尾金鱼。宫侑将日向抱到床上，小心的退到了卫生间。把发情期的Omega独自一人留在家里是很危险的行为，但共处一室Alpha的信息素大概只会加重日向的不适感，宫侑坐在马桶上，将手机屏幕按亮，又熄灭，按亮，又熄灭，反复几次，终于还是放弃了通知明暗的想法。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宫侑：我什么时候受过这种委屈


	5. Chapter 5

半个小时后，宫侑打开卫生间门，去拿外卖。他在网上定了Alpha应急颈环和抑制药物，同时准备了一些发情期专用的营养液和流食。宫侑家里没有Omega成员，他的恋爱经验也没让他经历过这些，对发情期的唯一概念来自于初中时为数不多的几节生理科普课，这些准备工作都是他刚在网上查的。  
到处都是日向的味道，宫侑压住自己的信息素，尽量不影响到他。派送的口袋挂在门把手外，宫侑拿回了卫生间，照着说明书的指示将颈环带到自己的脖子上。金属制的颈环有点凉，他调整了一下松紧，按下了开关，细小的机械爪咬住了腺体部分，不是很疼，也不怎么舒服，十秒之后，他感受到药物缓慢的从咬合的位置释放出来。他做了一次深呼吸，看到镜子里自己的发红的双眼终于恢复正常。  
宫侑不敢托大，做了能想到的所有准备才从卫生间里走出去，床上的人一看就睡得并不安稳，满头的汗水，嘴角已经开始起皮。他看了一眼手机，时针指向八点，日向还滴水未进。Omega发情期时失水量很大，加上他们不久前才打完比赛，日向还没有摄入足够的热量，宫侑轻轻把他摇醒，扶着他喂下两小袋营养液。喝完营养液的日向已经没了一半睡意，靠在宫侑怀里看上去有点手足无措，他不知道“自己进入正常发情期了”和“自己的Omega性别被人撞破了”哪个事件更紧急。日向嗫嚅了几次还是没能开口，可是宫侑知道他想说什么，回复到：“我没告诉别人，你放心。”然后他感觉到有温热的液体滴在他的手背上。  
大概是因为Omega信息素的原因，日向情绪上来就有点收不住，宫侑抱着他哄了半天，眼泪还是像阀扭坏掉的水龙头。要说怼人的技巧，和宫治吵架的脏话合集估计可以出本书，但低头哄人自己却是第一次，宫侑拿他没办法，一边拿拇指指腹拂去他脸上的水渍，一边无奈道：“再哭我亲你了啊……”吓得怀里的“花脸猫”立即抿住了嘴唇。憋了小半分钟，日向不情不愿的打了个哭嗝，成功把宫侑逗笑了。  
等到稍稍缓过来一点，日向才发现他正贴在宫侑的胸口小声抽噎，并且成功在宫侑那件看起来就并不便宜的T恤上画了一片水色的“地图”。宫侑用双腿将他圈在自己的怀里，手轻轻环在他腰上，他哭了这么久，竟然没觉得有什么不对，反而觉得很安心……他不敢再想，把手抵在了两人面前，稍稍用了点力，他感受到面前的人顿了一下，头顶传来低沉的声音：“你要是真想让我走就推重点。”  
日向抬起头，撞进了那双眸子。宫侑脸上的微笑还未散去，眼里却没有一点温度，日向想起了曾经去参拜的神社门口立着的那尊狐狸雕像，似乎也是这样，似笑非笑的蔑视着信徒，但宫侑的眼神里还添着别的什么东西，日向说不上来，像荆棘里淬着的一团火。然后他目光下移，看到宫侑脖子上戴的金属物件，他知道那是什么。宫侑沉稳的心跳通过手掌传过来，像神社中经久不衰的颂乐，日向听到自己胸腔里奏鸣的虔诚的回声。  
不管他愿不愿意承认，其实自己都早已有了答案。  
日向蜷起手指，抓住了宫侑的T恤，把脸贴上去：“对……对不起，实在是太麻烦你了。”他一开口，语气中又带了哭腔。  
刚才把脸垮下来凶了两秒不到的宫侑一听到他的声音又心软了，搂着他安慰道：“没事，你这样我也不放心走，”宫侑拍着他的背问：“要给家里人打个电话吗？”日向摇了摇头，父母都在宫城，就算告诉他们，除了徒增他们的烦恼也没太大用处。宫侑抱着他待了一会儿，听到怀里的人闷闷地嘟囔了一声：“前辈，我饿了……”宫侑刚想笑，自己的肚子就也很不争气的做出了回应。  
发情期用的流食已经发展到很完善了，就算是宫侑这种厨房小白也能轻松处理，他将密封袋里的糊状物倒进奶锅，按照包装上的要求加进清水，煮15分钟盛出来。宫侑端着碗出来的时候，日向正裹着被子在靠柜上调试着什么，宫侑走近了才发现那是一个小型投影仪。  
他们都是第一次吃这种东西，味道不算坏，日向靠在宫侑怀里由着宫侑喂他，两人很快分食了那一小锅糊状物，墙上的投影播着海贼王碟片，日语配音，字幕却是宫侑看不懂的文字，日向说那是葡萄牙语，自己走的时候室友从旧货市场淘来送给他的。两人的注意力都不在动画上，倒是聊了很多巴西的事，宫侑在不搞事的时候，是一个很好的倾听者，还会适时的做出回应，他把日向搂在怀里，给与了他无限的包容，同时也能感受到怀里的人温度正在不断升高。果然，一会儿怀里的人就显得有些局促不安，试图离开宫侑的束缚：“我……我要睡了。”  
宫侑非常大方的松开他，将背后的投影仪关掉，拍拍旁边的枕头：“好，晚安。”  
日向睁着大眼睛看了他两秒钟，才发现宫侑并不打算下去：“？？？”  
“你看我做什么？”宫侑用手撑着头看他：“你这里有多的被子吗？”  
“……”日向一脸纠结的摇摇头，背对着他坐着沉默了良久，才转过头很勉强地回答：“但你是Alpha！”  
“我知道，我知道……”宫侑将他拉进被子里，“我带颈环了，你看到了，你有什么应激反应吗？”  
“……”没有。  
“那我睡又冷又硬的地板吗？明明你睡不了这么宽，我照顾你一晚上了，你怎么这么小气……”  
日向说不过他，拽住被子的一角把自己裹进去，背对着他，试图做一具雕像。  
宫侑盯着他看了一会儿，突然觉得这个小气包的后脑勺也挺可爱的。  
但被新一轮发情热所折磨的日向没能坚持太久，几分钟后，宫侑便感受到了旁边人轻轻的夹紧双腿摩擦起来，试图让自己舒服一点，日向以为自己做得很小心，但宫侑从背后环住了他。  
日向像是被蝎子蛰了般弹了一下，从嗓子眼发出了一个近乎无声地尖叫，他能感觉到宫侑冲自己耳语时喷出潮湿的水汽，他只说了两个字：“放松。”  
他的手在我的内裤里。  
这是日向理智崩塌前唯一的想法。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宫侑：哎，算了，慢慢来吧……操！谁他妈的跟你慢慢来


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车实在是……太！难！写！了！（母猪落泪）

圣歌仍然在他的胸腔内传唱，通过血液传递到他的指尖，大脑，以及身下的那个地方。宫侑的手有点凉，轻轻的包裹住他那团跳动的火焰，日向只感觉到自己身下一片泥泞——更多是从后面溢出来的，流了他满屁股。他不知所措的抓住了宫侑的手臂，却终于意识到双方力量上的巨大差异，那是漂亮而结实的流线型肌肉，他甚至能感受到宫侑为了钳制他，用力时微微凸起的青筋。夜色昏沉中，只有日向压抑却急促的鼻息，以及被子里微不可闻的水声。宫侑动作很温柔，但手淫的体验对日向来说仍然过于新奇，他没自己弄过，分化后更是有很长一段时间抗拒着自己Omega的身份，如今只能咬着嘴唇抵抗下身陌生的快感堆叠。双脚像是埋在弗拉明戈海滩12月温热柔软的细沙里，踩不到实处。宫侑那只能够发出漂亮扣杀发球的右手在他的阴茎上来回套弄，骨节分明的手指慢慢搔刮着他的阴囊，日向难以自制的挺起腰，却因为这个动作把自己更往宫侑手上送了去，宫侑抵住他的肩头，手指不急不缓的搓过日向的马眼，换来日向没能压抑住的一声低喘。

宫侑觉得自己也快硬了。  
脖子上的颈环让宫侑暂时失去了勃起的能力，大概检测出他的信息素浓度升高，冰冷的液体迅速的填充进了他的腺体，宫侑难耐地闷哼一声，动作有些粗鲁地将日向碍事的底裤扯了下去，加快了右手的动作，另一只手则钻进日向宽松的衬衫下摆，越过漂亮的人鱼线和平坦光滑的腹部，停在了他随着呼吸轻轻起伏的乳尖上。那纤细的指头仿佛带着电流，在日向胸口燎起一片火花，日向咬着嘴唇，试图将那些羞耻的声音咽回自己肚子，却感觉自己全身的血液都正向着身下汇聚，他再也难以招架，认命般地仰起头靠在宫侑肩窝，翘着脚指头嘤咛着射了出来。那种感觉太过刺激，日向缓了好一会儿才回过神来，感觉到宫侑避开他的后颈，温热的吻细细密密地落在自己的肩头，他听到宫侑夸他：  
“乖孩子……”  
那声音太过魅惑，贴着日向的耳朵传了进来，他只感到后穴再次颤栗着吐出一泡粘液，正好从宫侑尚未拿开的手指缝隙间淋了下去，宫侑没说话，把那些日向难以启齿的东西都擦在了刚刚扯到膝盖的内裤上。还没他反应过来，宫侑已经提起了他下身，迅速将那湿透的白色布料从日向身上剥了下去，换来他毫无防备的一声尖叫。  
灯就在这个时候亮了。借着床头暖黄的灯光，宫侑能看到日向眼角情欲未退的潮红，和被强光刺激得颤动的睫毛，像在眼角停留着的两片粉蝶扑朔的翅膀，这和宫侑的性幻想是完全不同的东西，或许稍显稚嫩，却是真实，触手可得的。  
我的。他想。

没有听见动静的日向疑惑地撩起一边的眼皮，却正好撞进宫侑深邃的眼眸，他的眼神太过滚烫，仿佛要从日向身上剜去点什么，日向甚至感受到了那种实打实的疼痛感，像是某种木梆子狠狠锤进了自己胸口，把他定在床上，震耳欲聋。他听见宫侑问他：“还难受吗？”他摇摇头。宫侑便留下他一人，把湿淋淋的底裤扔到了脏衣篓，自己进了卫生间，给颈环注射了一支补给针剂。  
其实是还难受的，那种陌生的情热像是潮水一样漫过日向的身体，不一会儿就又将他淹没，他从被子里坐起来，发现身下的床单到处都沾染了他浅淡的水渍，他蜷起膝盖夹住被子，知道自己身下的黑色丛林中蛰伏着一个喂不饱的魔鬼，随时随地可以把自己的理智按在地上撕扯，但他毫无办法，不远处的宫侑是驯服它的唯一一把鞭子。  
有那么一瞬间，宫侑想摘掉那碍事的颈环，把日向按在床单上弄坏，让他替自己口交，把那些东西射得日向满脸都是，用犬齿在他小麦色的皮肤上咬出密密麻麻的痕迹，让他自己掰开大腿，扭着屁股哭着求自己操进去，宫侑几乎能想象到他耻毛上冽滟的水光，和吞吐自己那物件的脆弱的粉色小穴，然后自己便可以用精液灌满他的肚子，在生殖腔里放肆地成结，让他这么含着自己的东西睡，或者往他屁股里塞各种奇怪的东西，反正要将自己射进去的种堵在最深的位置，最好能直接让他怀个孩子，这样日向就可以彻彻底底的属于自己。宫侑从始至终都不是个好人，那种过激的想法他用小脑都能想八百个，但强烈的负罪感制住了他，当他对上日向湿漉漉的双眼时，他觉得自己就是一个不折不扣的禽兽，一个肮脏的罪犯。他不敢去碰脖子上的物件，仿佛那是恶魔脚上的唯一一根铰链。  
“宫，宫前辈……”门口传来细如蚊蝇的声音，日向推开虚掩的门窘迫地望向他，T恤的衣角被他绞得皱皱巴巴的，说话的间隙，有透明的液体顺着他的腿根滴落下来，日向下意识用手去捂，眼前又起了雾，宫侑眼里有一闪而过的狠意，站起身来抱他的时候却又竭尽温柔。  
日向很顺从地环住了他的脖子，透明的液体流得宫侑满手臂都是，他没去管，把人重新抱回了床上，两人分开的时候，日向听到宫侑从鼻腔中发出的叹息声。  
“我知道，我没碰你后面，难受是不是？”回答他的只有日向颤动的鼻翼和无措的眼神，宫侑吻了吻他水汪汪的眼睛，安慰到：“就来了就来了。”  
他的食指试探般的插进了日向的后穴，温暖湿润的软肉几乎一瞬间就包裹上来，宫侑往里面顶了顶，更多的水分被推挤出来，顺着股缝流到床单上，宫侑等他适应了，再加进了一根手指。陌生的异物感比刚刚触碰前端时更加让他难耐，日向被新一轮情欲烧得神志不清，吐着舌头喘息，没被照顾到的前端也半勃起来，他想伸手去探，却被宫侑捏着手腕按向了头顶，他说：“忍着。”日向便只能忍着。  
下体传来的水声在这种情况下被无限放大，他的小穴含着宫侑骨节分明的手指不知疲惫的吮吸，如同在咀嚼什么珍馐，日向红着脸，绝望地闭上了眼睛，于是宫侑又看到了那两只粉蝶震颤的翅膀。日向出了一层薄汗，浑身都透着可爱的藕粉色，宫侑看到他爽到翘起了大腿，便扯过了他的脚踝，让他双腿缠在自己腰上。  
仿佛这样，就好像自己是真的实打实的在操他。  
他掀起日向的T恤，胸前的两颗樱桃早已颤巍巍的挺立起来，幻想中的一切都变得异常真实清晰，他看到自己咬住了那两颗脆弱的红果，在上面留下了明显的牙印和透亮的水光，甚至尝到了满嘴清甜的奶香，宫侑稍微用力一点，便能在日向身上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，他的阴茎不知何时换掉了他那几根碍事的手指，在糜烂的粉穴里抽插，抽插……  
涎水顺着日向嘴角留下来，他已经无暇顾及，下身堆积的性快感与先前完全是两种概念，几乎要冲破他的身体，他仰起头，断断续续的哭喊出来，叫着宫侑的名字哆嗦着达到了高潮，几乎是同一时间，不讲任何道理的药剂注进了宫侑的后颈，他如梦初醒，抽出了自己的指头，推开了日向。  
日向想他大概是尿了，不然他身体里怎么可能有那么多东西，可尿液又没有这么粘稠绵密，宫侑把自己的手指举到他面前，他看到裹在上面那羞人的银丝，那是从他的后穴喷出来的。  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说出来你敢信？你侑哥今天晚上做得最过分的事竟然只是没克制住，亲了老婆的眼睛！  
> （我尼玛人都傻了

**Author's Note:**

> 复健好难啊好难啊🤧  
> 不是很会写你们随便看看  
> 食用愉快


End file.
